Kimi to Itsumademo
by Sakumi-san
Summary: Sakura é uma colegial normal que por mero acaso do destino acaba por se envolver com Sasuke, lider de um gangue de rua e tudo por causa de um simples projecto de Biologia... Casais:SasuSaku; NejiTen; KibaIno  Summary horrivel -"
1. Epitafio

**Epitáfio**

Kiba entrou na sala acompanhado de Ino. A loira despertava-lhe fascínio e despertava as suas hormonas até ao mais alto nível. Assim sendo, não resistiu em apalpar o traseiro à bela mulher que tinha a seu lado.

-Kiba! – Resmungou ela – Aqui não! Para que foi isso?

-Qual é o mal? – Questionou o moreno relembrando-se da lua-de-mel que tinham tido há tão pouco tempo. – Não há nada aí que não me pertença.

-Já gostei de imensos homens mas tu és o mais pervertido deles todos! – Reclamou ela.

O moreno puxa-a para perto de si abraçando-lhe as costas.

-Já namorei com imensas mulheres mas tu és a única que gostei a sério até hoje. – Rematou – Estamos quites?

Os olhos azuis celestes de Ino semi-cerraram-se enquanto depositava um doce beijo em Kiba. O moreno a apertou-a mais contra si no momento em que a loira pretendia acabar o beijo.

-Vamos ter muito tempo para isso Kiba! – Desviou o olhar – Estas a ver o mesmo que eu? – Sussurrou discretamente.

-É impossível não reparar, não achas?

Ambos contemplavam Neji e Tenten que se encontravam juntos a um canto da sala de jantar. Tenten acariciava suavemente o longo cabelo do recente marido e este olhava simplesmente para ela. Neji sussurrou-lhe: "Porque não desmanchas os carrapitos?", Tenten virou costas ofendida e olhou para Kiba que por sua vez ria da fragilidade que Tenten parecia ter ganho com o tempo.

Neji voltou para junto de Tenten pegando-lhe na mão e suavemente beijando-a. Ao olhar para o casal podia ler-se nos olhos de Yamanaka um _"Que lindo…"_ e ao olhar de novo para Kiba leu-se sem qualquer esforço a frase: _"PORQUE É QUE NUNCA ES ASSIM QUANDO ESTÁS COMIGO?"._

-Então Ten? – Questionou Inuzuka – O que é que o senhor Hyuga te disse de tão grave para ficares toda amuadinha? No meu tempo já lhe tinhas dado um grandessíssimo pontapé naquele sítio que tu tão bem conheces.

-Qual? Este? – Tenten bateu fortemente com o pé nas partes baixas de Kiba. – Esta é por insinuares que eu estou a amolecer, oh palhaço!

-Ainda bem que eu já estou grávida se não ficaria mesmo muito preocupadita. – Deixou escapar Ino.

Kiba que estava caído no chão, a sentir uma dor sobrenatural, parou de se queixar e olhou sério para Ino. O casal de morenos imitou-o. Segundos depois os três olhares fitavam Ino, incrédulos.

-Ups… - continuou Ino assustada.

-Escondam o álcool e apaguem os cigarros! – Gritou Tenten.

-Tu… Estás a brincar certo? – Indagou moreno com marcas avermelhadas no rosto – N-n-não estás a falar a serio pois não?

A loira pôs-se de cócoras e bateu com a sua mão direita na cara do seu companheiro.

-Bem vindo à Terra Kiba! – disse – Onde ter relações sexuais sem protecção causa um nascimento normalmente previsto.

-Mas foram só duas vezes!

-Basta uma vez – concordou Tenten extremamente séria.

O moreno de olhos pérola não se conteve e começou a rir-se.

-Neji! – Reclamou Kiba.

O riso de Neji aumentava, passado poucos segundos estava a rir-se que nem um maníaco.

-Ah… - Tenten não sabia o que fazer – N-neji? Estás bem?

Neji não parava e os restantes olhavam incrédulos para o senhor "cubo-de-gelo-ambulante".

-Tenten… - Sussurrou Ino – Ele está a assustar-me…

-Uma grávida assustada? Não pode ser! – Dito isto Tenten calou Neji com um dos seus doces e duradouros beijos. – Pronto já passou…

-PRECISO DO SASUKE AGORA! – Berrou Kiba – EU VOU SER PAI! – Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face – EU VOU SER PAI ANTES DO SASUKE!

Levantou-se num ápice e levantou Ino do chão enquanto a beijava loucamente.

-Bem Kiba pelos visto ainda não sabes que… -Neji foi interrompido pelo Inuzuka que foi directo a ele e lhe segurou nos ombros perguntando aos berros:

-ONDE ESTÁ O SASUKE?

-Onde é que achas que ele está?

Era óbvio que se ele não estava à entrada do seu próprio apartamento então só podia estar em dois sítios: quarto ou sala de estar.

-Desta vez quero lá saber que ele esteja a fazer coisas indecentes com a mulher! EU SOU MAIS IMPORTANTE! – Ao dizer isto foi a correr para o quarto de Sasuke que ficava ao fundo de um corredor bem iluminado.

Abriu a porta e gritou pelo nome do amigo de longa data. O quarto estava vazio.

-Ele está na sala baka. – Neji proferiu enquanto se entretinha beijando o pescoço da morena de olhos doces como o chocolate.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Hyuga correu para a sala de estar.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! – Continuava gritando – EU VOU SER… WOW!

Não terminou a frase ao encontrar Sasuke sentado no sofá, enquanto Sakura se aconchegava entre as pernas do marido. Sasuke beijava-a de alto a baixo muito delicadamente como se a rosada fosse feita de cristal. Uma mão dela acariciava a de Sasuke enquanto a outra juntamente com a restante de Sasuke acariciava a barriga saliente.

Ino entrou pela porta e ajoelhou-se perante o casal passando igualmente a mão pela barriga da melhor amiga.

-Há muito tempo que esperava por isto – reflectiu a loira – Estava tão ansiosa que a minha lua-de-mel com o Kiba acabasse só para te poder ver. Assim…

Os olhares de Sakura e Sasuke eram profundos. Apaixonados ao mais alto nível. Ambos deram um sorriso de canto ao ouvirem as palavras da Yamanaka.

-Arigato Ino-chan – a Haruno deslocou-se e beijou a testa da amiga – Como foi a lua-de-mel?

-Tenho uma noticia maravilhosa para te contar – Continuou sorrindo.

Kiba voltou à Terra e ergueu o punho para bater na cabeça de Sasuke, mas este segurou o pulso do amigo a tempo.

-Queres me explicar porque é que já estás a dar cabo da paz que se respira na minha casa? – Sasuke sorriu de canto ironicamente.

-És um idiota Sasuke! Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKAAAA! – Continuou Kiba irritado enquanto fazia birrinha.

-Sabes já me acostumei a esse elogio há muito tempo. Desde o secundário não é assim Sakura? – Olhou para aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que conquistaram o seu coração. Ela concordou depositando um doce beijo nos lábios do moreno de olhos ónix.

-São capazes de pararem com a marmelada e ouvirem-me? – Reclamou novamente Inuzuka – Bolas Sasuke, eu pensei que ia ser o primeiro papá!

Sasuke ficou confuso e Sakura olhou para Ino que lhe sorriu docemente.

-Sim – Assentiu – Estou grávida.

Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Sakura e de Ino. Ino abraçou-a. Duas grávidas com uma notícia destas só podiam chorar.

Sasuke apertou a mão a Kiba e depois abraçou suavemente Sakura para a acalmar. Ela era muito sensível enquanto grávida.

-Estou a ficar ciumento – declarou o moreno de olhos pérola que observava a cena junto com a amada.

-Que foi amor? – Perguntou Tenten colocando os braços à volta do pescoço de Neji.

-Também quero ter um filho Tenten.

A morena beijou-o apaixonadamente e sussurrou-lhe:

-Não te preocupes, tratamos disso esta noite. Não precisas de pedir duas vezes.

Os restantes entusiasmaram-nos gritando coisas com "O quarto é já ao fundo do corredor pah!". O casal aproximou-se também do sofá.

-Eu nem acredito que estamos todos aqui. – Reflectiu Sakura.

-Ya mina. Ainda se lembram de como tudo começou? – Concordou Kiba.

-É impossível esquecer – Continuou Sasuke beijando a bochecha de Sakura.

-Quem diria que um projecto de escola… - Começou Tenten.

-Poderia mudar assim as nossas vidas? – Completou Neji dando a mão à sua e apenas sua Tenten.

-Não sei mas que mudou… mudou – Concluiu Ino – Ainda me lembro das palavras de Kakashi-sensei perfeitamente…

****

**Ei malta! Daqui **_**TemaTen-Chan**_** e **_**Gaaraomanieca**_**! **

**Criámos esta conta para postarmos as nossas fics realizadas em conjunto sem termos de tirar à sorte em qual dos nossos canais postávamos xp Esta é a primeira fic que estamos a posta. Só para esclarecer todos os casais são principais e não vão aparecer todas as personagens do Naruto, aliás nem o próprio Naruto aparece ^^"**

**Já devem ter reparado que a fic começa pelo fim, o epitáfio, e no próximo capítulo vamos então saber como tudo começou muaahahaha e.e XD**

**Para esclarecer o título, **_**Kimi To Itsumademo**_** quer dizer **_**Para Sempre Contigo**_**.**

**Tornem duas autoras felizes e deixem **_**reviews**_**! *0***


	2. Chapter I

**Capitulo I**

(Sakura's Pov)

Quinta-feira, terceiro tempo, aula do Kakashi mais precisamente, Biologia.

Deslizei os livros pela mesa procurando o manual e o caderno de apontamentos, íamos começar com a Reprodução Humana e eu já me tinha prevenido pesquisando algumas coisas sobre o tema em velhas enciclopédias. Não era propriamente a minha matéria favorita mas, tinha a certeza de que seria bem aceita nas outras mentes da minha turma.

Uma mala creme da Docle&Cabana rompeu o ar e aterrou em cima da mesa ao meu lado. Logo de seguida, uma loura bem penteada e maquilhada assentou o seu real traseiro na respectiva cadeira enquanto sacava um espelhinho redondo de prata do bolso para se poder admirar.

-Konichiwa!

A minha melhor amiga demorou algum tempo a virar-se, a descolar os seus olhos da superfície espelhada que tanto a agradava.

-Oh Sakura, também estás aí!

-Estou sempre aqui. – disse. – Não é novidade nenhuma.

-Ui… -Ino fez uma cara de desaprovação. – Alguém acordou com os pés de fora da cama.

Não era totalmente mentira. Sentia que algo estava para vir e era algo que eu não ia gostar lá muito. Intuição feminina diria eu.

-Ei Sasuke! Que tal irmos ao MacDonnalds antes de tratarmos da saúde ao cabeça-de-fósforo? – uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir quando Uchiha Sasuke entrou na sala.

Moreno, olhos ónix e para variar com rasgões no uniforme. Um piercing brilhava na orelha direita e, de mãos nos bolsos o Uchiha respondeu ao Inuzuka.

-Por mim… Eu não pago nada. – ajeitou o cabelo com a mão esquerda. – Por falar em dinheiro, acabou-se-me o tabaco. Paga ou dá-me um se ainda tiveres.

-Ficas-me a dever um. – Kiba remexeu no bolso da camisa e retirou um maço de tabaco atirando-o depois na direcção de Sasuke que o apanhou imediatamente.

-Domo. – respondeu-lhe o Uchiha retirando um e levando-o à boca.

-Não se pode fumar na sala. – uma morena de carrapitos e com os dois primeiros botões da camisa desapertados atirou o cigarro de Sasuke para o chão esborrachou-o com o sapato.

-Desde quando fazes o que "se pode", Tenten?

-Eu faço o que me apetece. – ela pegou no maço e fez pontaria ao lixo acertando em cheio. Kiba deixou de preguiçar e levantou-se indignado, apontando um dedo à rapariga de olhos castanhos.

-Ei! Acabei de comprar esse maço!

-E eu acabei de o deitar fora. – disse inclinando-se na direcção do moreno. – Alguma objecção?

-Ui… Se cada vez que deitares um maço meu fora te aproximares assim de mim… Não me importo nada.

A rapariga puxou Kiba pelo colarinho e quando lhe ia dar um soco Sasuke agarrou o seu cotovelo e impediu-a.

-Hey… Ele vai pagar o jantar. – acabou por dizer. Tenten parou um pouco e só depois soltou o rapaz. Aquela morena dava-me arrepios e não era só a mim…

-Tu viste aquilo? – a loura ao meu lado sussurrou tremendo.

-Bem assim sendo… - ouvi outra vez a morena. – Para mim é um BigMac.

-Linda menina. – aprovou Sasuke fazendo-lhe uma festinha na cabeça.

-Hey! – ela olhou para ele ameaçadoramente. – Não sou uma cadela.

-Auf! – brincou o moreno fazendo orelhas com as mãos. Eu não acredito que ele acabou de fazer o que eu penso que ele acabou de fazer.

-Sasuke reforma-te. – declarou Tenten, eu concordei com ela mentalmente.

-Sumimasen. – eu e Ino desviámos o olhar e reparamos que os pertences da loura estavam a impedir o caminho de um moreno de olhos pérola.

-Descul… - comecei.

-Oh peço imensa desculpa! – Ino levantou-se num ápice fazendo olhinhos. – Esta miúda é uma cabeça no ar! – apontou para mim. – Sakura quantas vezes já te avisei sobre deixares as tuas coisas no meio do chão? – eu não acredito nisto, ela voltou a fazê-lo de novo. Porque é que cada vez que aparece um rapaz giro ela atira as culpas para cima de mim? – Sakura?

-Ah pois… Desculpa lá - -"

-Tudo bem. – o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e foi direito ao seu lugar.

Tratava-se de Hyuuga Neji um rapaz moreno de olhos pérola, sempre bem arranjado, de cabelo longo e liso. Bem e intelectualmente só havia uma palavra para o descrever, génio.

-Ele é lindo não é? – os olhos de Ino brilhavam na direcção dele.

-Pára de sonhares Ino, ele nunca vai olhar para ti. – tentei eu puxando-a para a realidade.

-E porque não? Não me achas suficientemente atraente para arranjar um bom partido como aquele? – perguntou atirando o cabelo para trás em sinal de superioridade.

-Querida. – comecei. – Não se trata de seres bonita, ele é simplesmente demasiado inteligente para ti.

A loira ficou a olhar para mim com cara de espanhol a anhar. Aliás estava escrito na testa dela "No comprendo!". Foi então que eu disse:

-Bem vamos lá ver se assim entendes, tu és muito burra para ele.

-Hey! As minhas notas são exemplares. – contra-argumentou ela.

-Para uma menina com dinheiro suficiente para comprar um explicador para cada disciplina. – referia-me ao facto de Ino ter acesso ilegal aos testes e exames.

-E depois? – a loira encolheu os ombros e voltou a sentar-se para depois examinar a cor e estado das suas unhas. – Realmente esta nova manicura fez um excelente trabalho. – parou por um momento de se admirar e fitou-me com grande interesse. – Sabes, devia levar-te lá. Esse look nerd já anda a incomodar-me há muito tempo.

-Pois. – arquei uma sobrancelha incomodada. Fui interrompida pelo arrastar de cadeiras e passos apressados. Todos os alunos regressaram aos seus lugares e ao avistar a figura de Kakashi-sensei virei-me também para a frente.

-Boa tarde, desculpem o atraso mas tive de ir passear o cão da directora. – olhou os alunos com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

-Mentiroso! – gritou um aluno do fundo da sala. – A directora não tem cão!

-E tu não vais passar a esta disciplina. – disse o professor na maior das calmas sorrindo. – Mais alguém se quer manifestar?

A turma calou-se.

-Óptimo. Uchiha podes tirar os pés da carteira? Estamos em aula. – Kakashi-sensei reclamou mantendo o sorriso no canto da boca.

-E se eu não quiser? – e pronto lá está o rufia a marcar território. Tem sempre a mania que é melhor que os outros.

-Se não da próxima vez irás tu passear o cão da directora. – Não percebo como é que o Kakashi-sensei consegue controlar aquela criatura com ameaças tão patéticas. Ele tirou mesmo os pés da mesa! O mundo é estranho.

-Bem vamos então começar a nossa aula. – o sorriso desvaneceu-se por uns momentos enquanto disse. – Penso que já têm uma noção do tema.

-Sexo! – gritou Kiba do seu lugar enquanto o resto da turma se ria menos eu.

-Reprodução humana. – o professor corrigiu. – Mais precisamente. – sinto que não vão ser as melhores aulas que já tive…

Kakashi pousou a sua pasta na secretária, despiu o casaco e colocou-o nas costas da cadeira que se encontrava em frente da mesma. Arregaçou as mangas e lançou um sorriso há turma.

-Para introduzir a matéria gostaria que realizassem um trabalho a pares.

-O quê? – um aluno da fila da janela protestou. – Trabalho de grupo não.

-Trabalho de grupo sim Masuda-san. – voltou-se para escrever no quadro. – E já que teve a delicadeza de se manifestar que pensa de trabalho extra para si? – o rapaz calou-se de imediato. Continuo sem perceber como é que o Kakashi-sensei consegue manter todos na linha. – Bem… - começou ele virando-se de novo para nós. – Aqui estão os pares, escolhi-os aleatoriamente. Não quero queixas nem confusões.

Passei os olhos pelo quadro e procurei no meio dos outros o meu nome, Haruno Sakura, escrito a giz. A primeira coisa que reparei foi que os pares eram todos mistos, ou seja, rapaz e rapariga. Levei algum tempo visto que a letra de Kakashi era muito miudinha e encolhida, finalmente localizei o meu nome e preparei-me para ler o do meu par.

-Olá parceira. – uma mão posou na minha mesa, levantei a cabeça desejando não saber a quem aquela voz pertencia . Dei de caras com uns penetrantes olhos ónix e um sorriso de canto. – Uchiha Sasuke ao teu dispor.

Isto decididamente não está a acontecer, não pode estar mesmo a acontecer….

-O gato comeu-te a língua? - sussurrou ele olhando directamente para mim. Tinha de me mexer, dizer alguma coisa! Alguma coisa inteligente de preferência.

-Não. – isto foi tudo menos inteligente…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos olhámos para a loira ao meu lado quando esta berrou ao mirar o quadro. Ino olhou para trás, para a cadeira de Inuzuka Kiba e gritou novamente. Coloquei a mão no seu ombro tentando acalma-la mas, ao que percebi o moreno piscou-lhe o olho e ela desmaiou para cima de mim.

Observei o Uchiha lançar um olhar sereno mas de censura para Kiba.

-O que foi? Tenho culpa de ser irresistível? – e pronto… Porque é que eu sinto que vou ter de ser eu a resolver isto?

-Hmm… Uchiha? – olhei-o e forcei um sorriso enquanto apontava para o corpo de Ino. – Podes ajudar-me? – Sasuke olhou-me directamente nos olhos e por momentos senti arrepios a subirem-me pelo corpo acima. Sentia-me nua perante aquele olhar como se qualquer coisa que me passa-se pela mente fosse ser imediatamente captada por ele. Nervosa desviei os meus olhos dos dele e olhei para Ino. – O-onegai…

-Ie. – levantei a cabeça e vi-o encolher os ombros e abanar a cabeça negativamente. Não tenho nada a ver com ela. – e lançou um olhar a Kiba, como que o acusando.

-D-desculpa?

-Estás desculpada. – piscou-me o olho e foi-se com um sorriso maliciosa nos lábios.

(Sasuke's pov)

-Mais um trabalho de Biologia, mais um problema para juntar à minha invejável colecção. Problemas, problemas. Nunca acabam. Bem, pelo menos fiquei com um bom par, a marrona da turma. Embora não faça muito o meu estilo tenho a certeza que vai ser divertido, disso não tenho dúvidas. Acho que arranjei um novo brinquedo.

Tenten continuava a procurar o seu nome com o olhar, ela demorou mais tempo visto que era o último da lista.

"Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten" li. Hmm, ora aí está um par curioso…

Observei a morena de carrapitos rasgar um bocado de papel, escrever algo e levantar-se. Seguidamente dirigiu-se ao lugar do Hyuuga e entregou-lho.

-O meu número. – consegui ouvir. – Dás-me o teu para mais tarde combinarmos o primeiro encontro. – esta é a Tenten que sempre conheci. Sem falinhas mansas e directa ao que importa.

-Tudo bem. – o Hyuuga preparou-se para rasgar igualmente um pedaço de papel mas foi interrompido por Tenten que colocou a sua mão em cima deste.

-Assim irei perdê-lo. – admitiu igualmente frontal e friamente. – Escreve no meu braço.

Os meus lábios não resistiram em formar um sorriso de canto. Parecendo que não aqueles dois tinham bastante em comum. Ambos olhando e falando friamente um com o outro. O que o Hyuuga não estava à espera era de uma rapariga que lhe fizesse frente como a Tenten lhe iria fazer. Sim… Acredito que irá ser uma experiência interessante para ambos.

-Turma quero ordem. – Kakashi levantou a voz. – Este trabalho vai ser um pouco diferente dos que estão habituados a fazer. Não vos vou pedir pesquisas sobre os sistemas de reprodução masculino e feminino, em vez disso vamos experimentar outra coisa. – olhou-nos. – Definam atracção.

Interrogação geral.

-Como assim sensei? – perguntou uma rapariguinha que se escondia atrás de uns grandes óculos.

-Atracção. – pigarreou. – Do dicionário: Acto ou efeito de atrair; Força que se exerce entre dois corpos e que tende a aproxima-los; Inclinação, simpatia; Centro de interesse ou divertimento.

Silêncio total.

-Bem vamos tornar isto mais simples. – Kakashi sentou-se na secretária. – Haruka-san, o que é que te atrai num possível parceiro amoroso?

A rapariga corou até à raiz do cabelo não conseguindo responder. Bem, acho que é um bocado compreensível. Fazer uma pergunta tão indiscreta a uma rapariga tímida. Só espero não sobrar para mim.

Kakashi olhou em volta.

-Ichida-san? – um rapaz que se encontrava nas carteiras de trás foi obrigado a desviar a atenção que o prendia à sua esbelta colega da carteira da frente. – Sinto que está no momento ideal para responder a esta pergunta. – o rapaz corou ligeiramente.

-Eto… Esperta, calma, atraente…

-Muito bem.

-Desculpe, Kakashi-sensei. – Haruno Sakura colocou a mão no ar. Hmm… O que será que vinha ai.

-Sim Haruno-san?

-O que é que isto tem a ver com a matéria? – odeio dizer isto mas ela acabou de se enterrar. Kakashi levantou-se e começou a andar pelos corredores entre as mesas dos alunos.

-A atracção é o primeiro elemento de toda a reprodução. – o sensei parou ao lado da mesa de Sakura. – Só que a humana é a mais complexa. Para haver reprodução primeiro tem que existir atracão entre as pessoas. – Kakashi olhou para o quadro. – Hm… Uchiha Sasuke estou a ver. O seu parceiro vai ser um caso complicado de estudar.

-Estudar? – disse Sakura a medo. Apeteceu-me rir.

Kakashi voltou a subir o estrado.

-Turma, o vosso objectivo é descobrirem o que vos atrai no vosso par. Para isso vão ter de se conhecer bem e, quando digo bem não é uma conversa no recreio da escola. – voltou-se olhou para a turma. – Combinem saídas, encontros a parques temáticos, museus. Um passeio pelo parque é sempre agradável. Entreguem-me num papel o vosso estudo. – sorriu. – Quero um trabalho bem feito.

A campainha tocou e enquanto todos os alunos deixavam a sala consegui visualizar Sakura pelo canto do olho, ela estava aterrada. Sorri de satisfação.

**Ei mina! Não demorou tanto a actualizar como pensávamos! XD Este capitulo foi fabricado durante as aulas de inglês -.-" Não temos muito para dizer, esperamos que gostem de lê-lo tanto como nós gostamos de escrevê-lo ^^**

**AVISO: Para quem leu Hush-Hush ou Sussurro queremos dizer que esta fic não vai ter nada a ver com anjos caídos e coisas do género. A única ideia que retirar-mos foi a do trabalho de Biologia sobre a atracção pois achámos ser um bom começo. Esta fic centra-se na vida que os gangues levam em Tokyo e é uma história de amor entre 3 casais diferentes.**

**Deixem review! **

_**TemaTen-Chan e Gaaraomaniaca!**_


End file.
